Of the Wise and the Drunk
by Team of Cliches
Summary: -AU, ShikaIno, SasuSaku- I used to have a routine whenever I went to a party. Get drunk, dance, get drunk some more, then somehow wake up with some random guy in some random bed. I liked it that way. In fact, it was working until HE came into the picture.
1. I Slept With WHO?

**Story:** Of the Wise and the Drunk

**By:** Atsune of "Team of Clichés"

**For: **my boyfriend's little sister, Kenzie (i luuuuv u!)

**Prompt (given to me from Lynn):** AU, high-school, party-type! Ino. ShikaTemaIno.

**Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine, there would a less complicated plot and more lovin'. Teehee.

**

* * *

**

**Of the Wise and the Drunk**

Have you ever had one of those mornings where you feel totally hung-over? Like, you got drunk the night before (_at some craaazy party)_, but can't remember shit? I have.

How about when you woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding? Not your own room, not the house where the party took place, but some random setting where there's not one particular thing that would make you remember where the fuck you were? I have.

And have you ever had a person, per se, of the opposite sex sleeping next to you when you wake up? A man, in my case, whom you have never, ever met before in your entire life? A person who is completely naked? I have.

Now, have you ever had all three events happen to you at the same time? I have. Plenty of times. I know. How cliché. Partying, getting drunk at said party, and then waking up in some random fucking room, with a…er—sleeping partner, and not remembering ANY of it. But that's what I do, how I roll.

I am what they call a party animal.

I party when I can, where I can, how I can. Nothing stops me from having the time of my life.

Thus my mornings are shit. Plain and simple. Shit. Shit. Shit. Unless, I can, like, remember what I did the night (or early morning) before. Which is a very _rare_ experience for me.

Sure, I go to school, I get mediocre grades, have best friends, but it sucks when I get so hung-over or plastered that I get sick every morning and make friends with the bathroom toilet for about half an hour.

Now, it doesn't happen every school night, mostly weekends and shit like that. Sometimes I have a very good time at school, ditching my least favorite subjects and sticking around only to hang with my friends. Hell, my C, D average is pretty good for someone who ditches half of their classes.

In all seriousness of the matter, I am nothing like some of my closest friends. Hinata being the number one on my shit list. I love her and all, but she's a virgin in more ways than one. She's never macked with someone, let alone had sex.

Her father and cousin are both prudes, I swear. Maybe, even with her shy personality, Hinata would probably have at least kissed some boy, if she weren't on such a tight leash.

(God, her cousin has eagle eyes. Whenever we're walking, he oh-so coincidentally walks past us. Everyday. At the same time. Same exact place. Every time! He watches her 24/7.)

My other best friend is Tenten. She's pretty wild, I'd say. She drinks with me every so often, but never gets as plastered as me, of course. And oddly enough she has her eyes set on Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Ugh.

Tenten's only kissed one boy—accidentally! And, oh my god, it was Neji. I know, right? She was talking to someone and tripped over air, ran into Neji, knocked him over, aaaand landed on him, smack on the lips. It was pretty awkward. They stayed that way for, like, a minute.

But Tennie has had more than one boyfriend. Although the relationships didn't last very long. A week tops. She is currently single, though pining after eagle-eye, cousin watching, prude man.

Now the best for last, my bestest friend, Haruno Sakura. I've known her since I was five years old, and boy, we got along as well as a cat and a dog. That is until we turned six and were mature women who settled out their arguments with very, very vulgar conversations—with words like butthead, poopy, and stupid-face.

And then, one day, we just became friends. Just like that. Amazing, huh? I don't even remember anymore.

Anywho, Sakura is a very anti-drug-alcohol person. She hates smoking, especially. No one in her family does drugs or drinks thus (since there's no bad influences) she hates it. I guess her parents just raised her right. Ha.

Yes, although drugs and alcohol aren't her forte, Sakura likes sex. She's only done it with one guy, her boyfriend of three years, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke is hot. I tried to get him, but he hates women. Well, besides Sakura. I don't know _why_ her, so don't ask me. He and Sakura are so clichéd. They are the perfect couple, saving their first time (as in their virginity) for each other and shit like that. Aw, cute, right?

In all honesty, I am jealous of Sakura. She has perfect grades, a near-to-perfect family, a perfect boyfriend; she is favored by teachers and colleges, is accepted by everyone at school, and is pretty unique. Her pink hair and green eyes are so…

Well, shit. I got off topic. Getting back to Sakura and her boy toy, they have had sex a bazillion times. The end. Of course, Sakura has never gotten pregnant. She's smart enough to use protection. Unlike me. Who gets drunk off their ass and sleeps around with random men at parties.

That's that, though. My spazz-tastic life in a nutshell. And now I sit here, in this very comfy green bed, with a man with spiky hair and a very cute nose. Oh yes, my life is VERY winsome.

Fuck is the one word running through my head as I dress quickly into the tiny blue dress I was wearing the night before. I run my fingers through my blonde hair and quickly take a small glance at myself in the mirror in the room before bolting.

I notice my black slip-on heels near the front door and grab them with one hand as my right one grabs the doorknob and turns it. And I am outta there in a minute flat.

This has become a habit. Running away. Sleeping around. You know, the usual. I run as fast as I can and take a turn at some random street. Surprisingly enough, I am now on Sakura's street. That's perfect. I slept with Sakura's neighbor.

I ambled closer to the large white house and go around the backyard gate. Gritting my teeth, I jump over the broad chipped white door and land on my ass rather painfully. Sighing, I heave myself up and go towards the second window to the right and start climbing the ivy growing on the wall.

I already know I can open the window. Sasuke comes over sometimes and has to get in through Sakura's window (her parents still think their only daughter is a pure, young virgin. HA), thus she leaves it unlocked if her lover-boy decides to show up unexpectedly. Of course, I always thought that perhaps a molester or a murderer would be bold enough to climb up the ivy and through the window. Oh, Sakura would be fucked.

I quickly slide the frame up and jump inside the pink and blue room, observing Sakura's sleeping form. I take a glance at the desk across the room and notice black shoes that aren't Sakura's and a white dress shirt that definitely was too big for her. It seems I was right about the whole Sasuke thing.

Looking around the large room, I take notice of the clock and it reads in bright red numbers and letters, _6:00 A.M., Friday._ Well, fuckity-fuck, today's a school day. And that day will start at around 8:45. Ugh.

Tiredly, I trudge towards Sakura's bed and sit down hard on her back. Who sleeps on their stomach? Apparently my best friend. Well, then me sitting on her is what she deserves because sleeping on your tummy is very slob-like in my opinion. But then again my expectations are pretty high.

I shift my weight a bit and Sakura groans and slaps my thigh. "Shit, get off o' me!" Her green eyes are already open and are glaring at me with lack-luster passion. She is a bit slow in the mornings.

"Hi there, sleepy-head! Get ready for a fantastic day of school! Look, there's your uniform right over there. By the bathroom. Speaking of which, I need to pee and take a shower. So, be right ba—"As I started to sit up, I was yanked down hard by my arm and was placed at the edge of Sakura's bed. Said girl was now giving me a skeptical look, a pink eyebrow arching high, almost to her hairline.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ino?" The question was asked in an authoritative voice with a touch of doubt laced in between.

I tried dodging the bullet. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to visit—" She cut me off again!

"That's exactly why you are wearing a wrinkled blue dress. Exactly why your heels aren't put on properly. Exactly why you are in party clothes instead of our school uniform. Which is exactly why your hair is a mess, your make-up is smeared, AND you look like you just came from a wild sex orgy. God, Ino, I'm not stupid." Damn.

"Listen, Ms. Know-It-All, if you must know, yes, I was at a party. Geez."

"Well, no _shit._ Who did you have sex with this time?"

"How do you know I had sex?" That's it. Just play it smooth.

"You look like a fat cat that just swallowed a canary, for lack of a better analogy."

I gasped. "I am not fat!"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "You always have sex with at least one guy at every party you go to. Besides, you're walking funny and you smell like sweat, piggy."

I huffed indignantly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine. I had sex with one of your neighbors across the street. I really don't know how I ended up there. So, like, god."

"My fucking neighbor, Ino? Which one? There are some with girlfriends, just so you know!"

"Well, gee, I don't know. All I remember was waking up and bolting, Sakura. Heehee!" I sneered sarcastically, flipping my messy hair over my shoulder.

"Whatever. Move, I need to get dressed." Sakura stated casually, throwing the covers off her body. It was then I noticed what she was wearing.

"Please, Sakura. Here you are ranting to me about sex, and yet you're wearing Sasuke's shirt!"

She glared at me. "Hey, this shirt he gave to me a long time ago, when we were in ninth grade. Given it was the first time we actually had sex, it still holds value, pig!"

"Hmph. Okay, okay." I smile slightly and wave my hand back and forth, dismissing the former conversation.

Sakura walked gracefully (or as gracefully as one can at 6 in the morning) and grabbed her white dress shirt (which I am guessing Sasuke is going to have to stop over for his own and his black shoes, haha.) and threw it on her bed, near my leg.

She took off the black, over-sized shirt she was wearing and put it in some pajama drawer. Striding towards the adjoined bathroom, she pulled out morning essentials and got busy. I heard the shower turn on and decided to flop down on Sakura's bed and contemplate which of her neighbors I slept with.

I've seen some of her next door neighbors and it couldn't have been them. One was some widowed old woman who tried beating any teenaged boy with her cane. She had some issue with sexually transmitted diseases and the youth of this time being horny beasts with large sex-drives. She hated the men especially.

The other one was a middle-aged couple with a pre-teen daughter named Nami. Now, Nami is a bitch. She is your average, puberty-hitting, thirteen year old girl; flat-chested, lanky legs, no curves, anorexic, and cocky. Yeah, maybe that's pushing it, but she is exactly all of those adjectives. She hates Sakura and whenever Sasuke comes over, Nami tries seducing him.

It's a bit funny to watch because when Sasuke goes over to hug and kiss Sakura, Nami tries to get in between them and talk to the Uchiha. This leads to Sakura getting pissed and then roughly shoving Nami out of the way and telling her that she should go shave her legs. So, now, due to Sakura's insult of having hairy legs, Nami always wears pants. Haha.

I know the neighbors across the street too, but they're mostly girls, with ages ranging from 2 to 14 years old. I don't know anything about spiky haired, brunette boys with cute noses.

The bathroom door opens and Sakura comes out in nothing but a bra and panties. She walks over and grabs her white shirt and pulls it on, the long-sleeves of the shirt completely covering her arms, all the way up to her wrist. I head towards her closet and pull out her black, white, and red plaid skirt for her and throw it in her face.

Sakura huffs as I giggle and she shoves the skirt up her skinny, pale legs. After tucking in her shirt, she grabs her white and red (the only red part is the line running through the top of the sock.) stockings (which bug me because they are so long; they go all the way up till about an inch below your knee, ugh!) and quickly pulls them on.

"Hey, do you want to wear this? I think it would look cute because it matches and all." I say as I realize I have a red ribbon tied around my wrist. I don't know why I didn't realize it before; I guess I was too focused on escaping.

Sakura looks up from pulling on her sock and nods and then holds out her hand. I toss the ribbon to her and she heads towards her vanity to tie it up in her hair.

"Aw, now that's just precious!" I coo.

She smiles and swats my hand away. Soon after that, Sakura turns towards her clock as it reads 6:30 A.M.

"Damn! I got ready quick today. Thanks for waking me up Ino!"

I snort and laugh. "Yeah, yeah. By the way, how is Sasu-chan supposed to change when his uniform shirt is all the way over here? Same with his shoes, hun."

Sakura flicked her wrist and let her shoulders shrug. "It wouldn't be the first time. He usually comes by in the pants and his favorite t-shirt and changes here."

I let out a snort and muttered, "This wouldn't be the first time?"

Sakura glared—which looks a lot like Sasuke's scary, infamous Uchiha glare; being his girlfriend wears off on you, I guess—and flipped me off. I laughed.

"Don't you have to get your uniform? I mean, you should probably leave—"

"HA. I wanna see Sasuke-kun though. I'll just call my roommate and have him drop off my uniform over here."

Sakura shuddered. "Chouji…? Ugh."

I smirked as I pulled my cell phone out of my bra (Sakura rolled her eyes at this) and dialed Chouji's number. "Hey, Chouji!"

I heard the line crackle and he answered, _"What do you want?"_

"Nothing much. Can you drop by Sakura's house with my uniform? Thanks!" I heard a muffled 'fine' and hung up.

Sakura stared as I grinned. "See? Easy as pie. Chouji's such a sweetheart, huh?"

"Whatever, Ino. You're such a control-freak. Taking advantage of poor Chouji like that. For shame." Sakura giggled as she grabbed her black regulation shoes (they actually look "cool" or "fashionable" for uniform shoes.) and slipped them on.

I heaved a sigh which caused Sakura to glance towards my lowered head. I rolled my eyes when she did not seem to care what was troubling me. I sighed again, inhaling deeply and letting out a gurgling, depressing sound. She glared at me.

"What is it now, Ino? You just got Chouji to drop off your shit!" She grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm thinking about what you said. You know, the neighbor and sex and girlfriends." I paused and brought my finger to my chin, continuing, "Do you know any boys with spiky, brown hair and a cute nose?"

Sakura sniffed. "Um, that's not that descriptive, so I'll have to think a while."

"Whatever. I don't really care. Just wondering, you know. Speaking of which, where are your parents?" I mentioned as we opened her door and walked down the hall towards the stairs. Although I had noticed her parents' door was tightly closed, instead of open like it usually was.

My best friend shrugged her shoulders, cocking her head to the side, before gripping the railing of the stairs. "Hm, my dad went into work at 5:00, I'm thinking. I heard some movement in the hall earlier this morning. My mother probably went to deliver some letters at the post office. I guess."

I rolled my eyes. Sakura was really oblivious towards many things. To her parents. To sexual innuendos. To many, many things. But it's an endearing trait to most people; Sasuke and me being the top two people who find it adorable. Although it gets rather annoying when I want a question answered and she _can't_ answer it due to said trait.

We made it down to the kitchen, where I then raided the sleek, black fridge, filled with dumplings, tomatoes, strawberries, carrots, left-over ramen, and some other trash food. I sighed and grabbed two eggs as Sakura giggled getting out two plates for each of us.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I need to stock up. Cut the crap." She smiled.

I grinned back. "Well, bestie, let's get crackin'!" I laughed at my bad pun as Sakura snorted.

The eggs were cooked on the six-burner stove and were ready fairly quickly. We ate and talked and by the time we were done, it was near 7:00. I was about to curse Chouji before I heard the doorbell ring. Sakura, who had been standing in the kitchen, jumped a bit, looking at me as I ran to the door.

I opened the door to find Chouji standing there with my uniform in a brown bag in one hand and chips in the other. I squealed, "Thanks, Chouji!" And without waiting for a reply, slammed the door on his face.

I ambled towards the couch in the living room and proceeded to dress. After I was done, Sakura coughed and walked my way.

"Well, bitchness, that was the nicest you could do for someone who drove all the way to my house just to drop off your uniform?"

"Yup."

I could tell she was about to retort, but timing was on my side as the doorbell rang yet again. Sakura's eyes lit up for the first time that morning and headed for the door; that is before I rudely cut in and shoved her onto the couch before rushing to the un-answered mahogany door.

To my surprise (not really), I saw Sasuke-kun standing there, black uniforms pants and his "favorite shirt." I nearly laughed as I saw the red regulation tie adorning his neck. I pursed my lips jokingly and squeaked, "Sasuuuuke! You're here! Great!"

He grunted before looking past my shoulder, "Where's Sakura?"

I made a dejected face (which he remained indifferent to), and stepped out of the way so the Uchiha could walk into his girlfriend's house.

I watched him as he took long strides towards the couch where I had pushed Sakura. I saw him bend over as she sulkily stared at the blaring television in front of her (completely unaware he was standing behind her). I smiled slightly as he dipped his lips to the top of Sakura's head. He kissed her pink hair softly and then ran his pale hand across her cheek. This caused her to finally turn his way.

"Sasuke-kun!" She smiled and lifted her arms up. Sasuke took the hint and lifted her up over the sofa and planted her so she was standing next to him. She laughed and stood on tip-toes to peck him on the lips. "I'll be right back. I need to get your shirt and shoes, 'kay?"

Sasuke grunted, "Hn."

By the time I reached the couch to sit down, Sakura was already up the stairs and back with the Uchiha's uniform. She handed them to him and then reached around his neck to grab his tie. Twirling the red fabric on her finger, my friend strode back over to me to sit.

Sasuke smirked and took off his shirt (not that I was watching, *cough*) and tossed it on Sakura's head. He slipped his arms through the sleeves of the white dress shirt and then slipped on his shoes. He finished buttoning up his outfit and then headed into the kitchen (most likely to find some food, duh).

I smiled wickedly at Sakura, who blushed and elbowed me in the ribs. I growled at this. Sakura really doesn't know her own strength. Like that time we were five and she punched me on the shoulder in good humor during one of our many fights. It kinda left a fucking huge bruise though.

Sasuke, turns out, had found some tomatoes and ate one, before popping some peppermint gum into his mouth (mm, peppermint smells really good) and strolling back into the living room to sit next to Sakura. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Sakura laughed as she 'tied the tie' around the Uchiha's neck, making his uniform perfect.

I smirked. "So, you two, did you have a good time together last night?"

Sasuke's black eyebrow rose questioningly before giving a nasty glare. "That's none of your business."

"Well, you know, I just wanted to know how well your relationship was going. How's the sex?" I giggled, trying to raise the ire of the couple beside me. Sasuke ignored me as Sakura growled low in her throat.

"Ino, shut the fuck up, alright?" Sakura asked with a sickeningly sweet voice.

I snorted and obliged. I sat there for a while, ignoring the loving couple beside me. I read the clock again; it was now 8:00. I sighed. "Hey, guys."

Turning, I noticed the pair next to me was kissing. Not totally making out or snogging, just light kisses on the jaw and throat and cheek. At the sound of my voice, they glanced my way.

"Shouldn't we head to school? Sakura's car should suffice for a drive to and fro, right?"

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke, jumped off the couch, and stalked off towards her garage (most likely to get her keys.) Getting a little bored, I decided to talk with the Uchiha.

"Say, Sasuke, I have a question for you." He turned to look at me and cocked an eyebrow.

I continued. "How happy are you with Sakura?" Sasuke nearly choked on his spit, apparently, because he started coughing a bit. Not a horrendous coughing fit. Just light breaths having trouble escaping. I smirked.

"Eh? Uchiha? What's wrong with you?" He swallowed and glared at me.

"Yes, I am. Very happy, that is." Sasuke stated after a while. I was about to respond before Sakura burst into the room, swirling her key ring around her index finger.

"Hey, idiots. Let's go." The pinkette grinned turning back into the adjoining door. I followed in suit, Sasuke shoving his hands inside his pockets and following as well. I smiled as I saw Sakura's sleek car. A beautiful black Mustang GT* with white stripes running vertically over the hood and roof of the car.

Sasuke opened the car door of the passenger seat, which left me a seat in the back. Dammit, I was about to call shotgun too. I got in the back begrudgingly, not bothering to put my seat belt on. Sakura stabbed her keys into the slot and ignited the car. She reached up to press a button on the top of the car that had a small white house on it, which caused the garage door to lift. She backed out and drove in the direction of our school.

We arrived in a matter of minutes, by 8:15. Sasuke got out of the car first and scanned the parking lot, most likely searching for his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, a rambunctious blonde dumbass. He was also one of Sakura's best friends, as Naruto, her, and Sasuke had known each other since they were in diapers due to their parents being companions.

Apparently, the blonde had been looking for the Uchiha as well because he bolted over as soon as he saw Sasuke step out of Sakura's car. I, being very lazy, was the last one out of the car and the last one to slam the door shut. Sakura locked the mustang and shoved the keys into her book bag.

"Naruto, what's up?" Sakura smiled. He laughed right back at her, his lips twisting upwards.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sasuke." Naruto was now smiling rather, um…loudly? I snorted a little. Ever since the Uchiha had started going out with Sakura, Naruto has always been a bit strained. They hung out the same way, argued, fought, teased, bantered, and messed around just like the old days. But when Sasuke announced to the whole school through the intercom (the fangirls had been beating up Sakura, leaving bruises the size of fucking tennis balls all over her arms and legs. This lead to Sasuke becoming seriously pissed, overtaking the council office and announcing their relationship publicly. Plus they made out in front of the school in the courtyard.) Naruto became a little perturbed.

You see, Naruto had a crush on Sakura. And sadly, the love was unrequited.

"Dead-last." Sasuke smirked, punching the blonde on the upper arm. Naruto laughed before looking over Sakura's shoulder, to finally glance at me.

"Ino! Didn't see you there, blondie." He snickered. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Hey, Sakura, let's go find Hinata and Tenten, kay?" Sakura nodded and turned to kiss Sasuke on the lips chastely before following me towards the courtyard. We traveled through the crowds of people, the cliques, the groups, to find our usual meeting place. Hinata was there with Tenten, chatting animatedly. My eyes widened slightly. Hinata never talked that fast. Sakura and I reached the pair, hugging each other and exchanging greetings.

"Wow, Hina, did you have some coffee or something? You're about to burst." Sakura stated nonchalantly, practically reading my mind. Hinata shook her head and blushed.

"N-No! Well, I don't k-know why." She sighed.

Tenten grunted and walked over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to laugh.

"Aw, Hinata, why wouldn't you tell me and Ino about that?"

"Because I knew you would laugh!"

I was growing irritable. What the hell was the secret? "What are you guys talking about, dammit?"

Tenten grinned. "Hinata can't wait to see the new guy!"

New guy? What new guy? How could I not know about this? I wasn't here all the time, but I was usually the first one to hear the gossip. "Huh?" My brain farted rather loudly.

Hinata knitted her eyebrows and Tenten smiled.

"Tennie! Who's the new guy?" Of course, Sakura's brain was able to form coherent sentences when need be.

"He's really cute, apparently. Spiky, brown hair. Large brown eyes. Hell, a cute nose even."

"WHAT." My exclamation was rather a statement more than an interrogative thingy.

"Oh my god, Ino, it's your true love! It's destiny!" Sakura laughed hoarsely.

My eye twitched. "What's his name?"

"Nara Shikamaru. Lemme guess, Ino, he was one of your fuck-buddies? It must be DESTINY!" Tenten giggled.

I gave the brunette a hairy eyeball. I was about to respond when Sakura suddenly stopped laughing. The elated expression on her face disappeared. Her mouth dropped. Her legs gave out and she slumped onto the planter next to her.

Hinata looked concerned. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

"Nara...Shikamaru! Ino, you slept with him?!"

"What's wrong with him?!" I was alarmed at Sakura's drastic mood change.

There was a long pause.

"Sabaku no Temari. That's his girlfriend. Temari."

Oh. Fuck. Life sucks.

I slept with Sabaku no Temari's boyfriend. I was officially screwed.

No matter what Sakura says, it's not true.

Destiny SUCKS.

**

* * *

**

**This took a while to write, but it was very, very, very fun. ****Chapters are going to be a bit sporadic, due to my soccer training and leadership duties, but I will finish this story. Expect a chapter every 2 to 3 weeks and maybe two, if I feel up to it.**

**Mustang GT*- I don't know if they have those in Japan, but I have a blue and white GT, so, this was modeled after my car.**

**--Atsune 3**


	2. Hey, Mr Sexy!

I stalked to P.E. rather forlornly, dragging my feet, the heels clicking on the linoleum floor rhythmically. Tiredly, I ran my blue eyes over the backs of Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten as they chatted animatedly, the initial shock of me sleeping with Sabaku no Temari's boyfriend apparently wearing off. You see, after Sakura's announcement that Nara Shikamaru was my last fuck-buddy, I began to feel the rue of making such a ridiculous decision; I should have gone to romp with that pretty, pale-skinned, black haired guy, or rather "the Sasuke-Look-Alike," (if I couldn't have the real one, I'd settle for the next best thing!) But the way Nara's intoxicated, obviously drunk off his ass, gaze met my own hazy glance; I felt a shudder wrack my delirious and wobbly body. It was a delicious feeling and I had felt the heat gather in between my legs.

Sighing wistfully, my hair swished over my shoulder as I slumped even further, my posture mirroring my current attitude. It was hopeless, I thought. That sensation I received when I stared into those deep chestnut eyes would never return because Nara Shikamaru was dating Sabaku no Temari! It was a mistake. A major one, on my part. And to think it had to be Temari's boyfriend, of all people.

Temari had always been the Queen Bee of the Senior Committee, seeing as how she was a year older than our gang, excluding Tenten, Lee, and Neji. I came second in popularity only to her. For whatever the reason, she has always hated me; not Hinata, not Tenten, not Sakura. Me. Well, then again, none of the other three girls stuffed the ballot box full of little Watanabe Ami's for Pretty Princess in the city-wide Valentine's dance. Of course, I couldn't put my own name within the ballot—that would be highly suspicious. So, I settled for the resident whore of our grade and scrawled said name on little tabs and shoved them inside the small slot. My explanation and reasoning as to why I did this? Temari had beaten me in the campaign for Council President (given I never was around to help out the school.)

Unfortunately, Ami somehow found out I stuffed the box to let her win and went to hug me after the dance, right in front of Temari. And then kinda, stupidly sputtered out "thank you's" and "cheating was definitely in your blood's." And that kind, sorta made Sabaku upset that she became runner-up because of me. And then she kinda, sorta started chasing after me. And I don't think I have ever ran that fast since then.

As I reached the P.E. locker room to dress out, I shook my head, following my friends as they walked through the door. Sullenly, I realized: if Temari ever found out that I slept with her boyfriend…

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, the urgency to drop out of class at that very instant very tempting.

**. . . .**

I stepped out onto the field, eyes scanning the grounds for our usual gang. Our P.E. class combined two different years and my friends and I managed to snag this period for all of us. Soon enough, though, I spotted Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji. It was rather easy to find them too, considering Naruto and Kiba were screaming at each other for only-god-knows-why reasons and Sasuke and Neji were glaring at them, radiating death waves, obviously irritated. Lee was clapping his hands and spouting how youthful it was to argue and Shino and Chouji were just standing there, acting like there wasn't a pair of retards beating the shit out of each other right next to them.

Sakura giggled with Tenten as Hinata blushed, staring at Naruto. I rolled my eyes, grabbing Sakura's hand, who then grabbed Tenten's hand, who then grabbed Hinata's hand, and led them over to the boys.

We maneuvered our way through the other physical educators and students and met up with the guys and when we did, Sakura and I were ready. Simultaneously, we bonked each boy, Naruto and Kiba, on the head, respectively. Naruto yelped, gripping his bump carefully, before turning and giving Sakura puppy-dog eyes.

"Sakura-chan…that hurt."

She smirked, "Good."

He pouted.

Hinata spoke, "Um…Naruto-kun, what were you and Kiba-kun arguing about?" She twiddled her thumbs for an added effect on the cute-ness meter, but I don't think it was intentional.

Sasuke snorted, slinging an arm around Sakura's waist when Kiba began to ogle her legs, but who could blame him? Our P.E. uniforms were white tank tops sporting green jackets and black underwear things. Although the young men received a much more modest clothing apparel—black sweat pants instead, which, might I add, made Sasuke and Neji look rather fabulous, even more so, actually.

"These two," Sasuke spoke, his lips moving smoothly, "were just acting like the idiots they are. Nothing more, nothing less."

It was vague, the message Sasuke said. And I really wanted to be let in on the secret.

Next to him, Sakura hummed in agreement, nodding her head, "Really." She opened her mouth to say something more, but quickly stopped short.

Neji's eyebrow rose. "You want to ask something, Haruno?"

SEE? What did I tell you about his eagle-eye?! Wasn't it spot-on? The all seeing Neji Hyuuga!

Sakura shifted her weight, placing her right hand atop Sasuke's, which was situated perfectly on her slim waist, his long arm wrapped around her torso. Sasuke glanced down at her, his own eyebrow raising.

"Um…um…"

Tenten grunted, waving her hand in the air, "Spit it out, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him, so close that her hips were pressed firmly against his thighs, as he sent the brunette female a mild glare for yelling at his girlfriend. Tenten shrugged, clucking her tongue.

I watched Sakura as she moved her lips again; ready to give her notion, her reason, her idea. I watched as Sasuke supported her and held her and protected her as though her given statement would send her tumbling. I felt a wet substance gather around the corner of my eyes…and I couldn't believe myself. I was crying. At the time, I didn't know the reason why. Perhaps, I thought, I was jealous of Sakura, my best friend? Because she had a real family and a real boyfriend and she was loved. I didn't and I wasn't. And it hurt. But I brushed my tears away and turned to listen to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, or Naruto, or Neji, or Kiba—"

Kiba purred, "Anything for you, babe."

I don't know why Kiba does it. He knows Sasuke is going to beat the shit outta him. He does it anyway.

Hit on Sakura, that is.

A foot planted itself on Kiba's face, crushing the Inuzuka's perverted grin and flattening his nose.

A muffled groan slipped past Kiba's lips, falling to his knees and reaching up to grip Sasuke's clothed calf, attempting to drive the Uchiha's shoe-clad foot off his face. Tenten pointed and laughed at Kiba's expense while Naruto mocked the mutt, wagging his finger back and forth in a daunting manner. I grew impatient, my former anger and depression momentarily appearing (and it wasn't even that time of the month!)

"Oi, Sakura! Care to share with the class?"

She stuck her tongue out at me before looking up to stare into Sasuke's deep, onyx eyes. "I don't know; is Sasuke-kun ready to remove his foot from Kiba's face?"

Uchiha grunted, steadying his left leg (the one that wasn't on Kiba) before pushing forward on his right foot, sending Kiba onto his back, a large, red shoe imprint sketched onto his squashed visage. His crumpled form lay forgotten as the gang turned back to Sakura, awaiting her question.

She wet her mouth, her pink tongue peeking out and brushing against her upper lip. Sasuke watched the movement intently and my mind remembered the question I had asked the Uchiha in Sakura's home.

_How happy are you with Sakura?_

_Very happy._

I had doubted his reply, his deliberate pause only caused due to the uncomfortable atmosphere I had so kindly provided. Sasuke was never one to express his feelings and I'd bet money he rarely produces an "I love you," to Sakura (although he probably delivers when need be), so I had no idea why I was so worried when he was hesitant to respond. But now, as I looked upon his face, his eyes, the almost insignificant and paltry curl of his lips, I knew it. Uchiha Sasuke was madly, deeply in love with Haruno Sakura.

I smiled, my other former emotion subsiding into a dark place in my forlorn heart, where jealously, envy, and spite resided.

Sakura continued, "I was wondering, more on Ino's behalf," she glanced at me, grinning painfully, "have you guys met the new guy, Nara Shikamaru?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Sakura…"

Tenten cut me off, "Yamanaka, shut it. This may very well be your fate."

I scoffed; Tenten was stalking Neji way too often. Fate? Destiny? All of it was a load of bull.

Sakura nodded as Hinata craned her neck to stare at Naruto and her cousin, who were obviously deep in thought (which was a surprise for the former, considering he's a fucking moron.)

Shino spoke this time, a rare opportunity to hear his deep voice, "I have seen him. Sabaku no Temari's boyfriend, I believe. He just transferred from Suna where Temari and her brothers used to attend."

I groaned inwardly. Was I to be reminded of that fact everywhere I went? Nara Shikamaru is Temari's boyfriend. Ugh.

Naruto pursed his lips, making himself look even more like a monkey, "Why do you want to know, Sakura-chan?"

Kiba shot up at the mention of Sakura's name, "Are you breaking up with the Uchiha-asshole?"

Sakura gasped and copied her boyfriend's previous actions; although Sakura's methods were much more tactless and excruciating on Kiba's part. She wound her right leg back and kicked him straight through the side of his neck, near his ear. A perfect round-house kick. I guess those karate lessons that Sasuke, Naruto, and her took really paid off. She pouted after, mumbling, "Never."

Sasuke whistled low, smirking, "Nice try, Inuzuka."

Sakura beamed, before answering Naruto, "Well, I was just wondering because he's my new neighbor, you know?"

Sasuke's eyebrow arched, "I don't remember any new neighbors."

I nearly laughed out loud. Like Sasuke took notice of FOR SALE signs when he was about to get busy with Sakura. All he thought about was being inside of her or some shit of the same sort.

Sakura giggled, patting Sasuke on the chest, probably thinking the same exact thing I was; who notices trivial objects such as that when you're about to get laid?

Our conversation would have continued, but our period began rather loudly. Or, per se, our teacher spouted his usual youthful knowledge.

Maito Gai pranced through the backdoors where the field was located, screeching, "YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, PLEASE JOIN ME IN OUR MORNING AEROBICS."

I sighed as Lee ran up to the front of the class, performing jumping jacks and sit-ups and crunches and push-ups and everything in between.

Doggedly, I faked the movements as lazily as I could, instead watching some of the hot guys in my class compete with each other. They compared their masculinity by how hot their girlfriend was, how toned their bodies and muscles were, what their placement in their sports classes were, or how well they perceived the retarded P.E. work-outs. It made most of the females in our class happy though, myself included.

Most of the girls in our period were Sasuke and Neji fans and that pissed Sakura and Tenten off quite a bit. At the beginning of the year in our first year at Konoha High, Sakura had to beat Sasuke's fangirls off with a stick. Good times, good times.

Greedily, I observed the small beads of sweat run down Sasuke's forehead as he braced his arms and pushed his chest down to touch the ground. Caustically, I rolled my eyes. He was Sakura's boyfriend.

Being the good friend I was, I curved my eyes away from the Uchiha and spotted a boy leaning in front of me, tight calves and pretty strong by the looks of it; he pushed back and forth, completing five push-ups perfectly in a span of seconds. I could barely finish one of those when I was trying (which was hardly ever, mind you.) I settled for watching him, licking my lips unconsciously when I saw his muscles ripple (his sweats had ridden up to mid-calf, can you blame me?).

Alas, as luck would have it, when he turned over to commence the sit-ups, I saw that same spiky up-do and those charming brown eyes. I screamed. Loudly.

Shikamaru sat up with a jolt as I hollered and scooted further away. As my wails came to an abrupt stop, I saw Gai staring at me and I could have sworn I saw those caterpillar eyebrows wriggle. And, of course, I faced the class. Their eyes doing a poor job concealing their amusement and confusion.

Sakura had this expression on her face that I fail to describe. A cross between mortified and bamboozled etched into her emerald irises and her left eyebrow plummeted, scrunching, while her right one shot up. I face-palmed.

"Yamanaka-san, please, tell us, why were you screaming just moments ago?" Maito Gai boomed, his teeth sparkling. I bit my lip, trying to think up an excuse on the spot. Only for the try to come in vain.

"I saw…uh…a spider?" I finished lamely.

Silence engulfed the class before Naruto broke it, laughing raucously, standing up and pointing at me. I flushed.

Soon the whole class began chortling, excluding all the gang (excluding Naruto and Kiba!).

Shikamaru was looking at me, his eyes scanning over my own, analyzing me features. I gulped. What if he recognized me?

Thankfully, Gai cut in.

"If a spider managed to make you scream that youthfully, it makes me wonder how big it was."

This time, I began snorting and giggling. That was too much. That had to be the best innuendo I had ever heard. Even if the teacher wasn't completely aware of what he said, but he wasn't alone.

I glanced over at Sakura. She looked the same; perplexed. I shook my head slightly. My friend has probably had sex a bazillion times, yet she was still oblivious to a statement that obvious? She needed some help.

Maito Gai clapped his hands, "Thanks to Yamanaka-san, your morning aerobics shall be cut short,"

(Lee groaned, "GAI-SENSEI, NO!")

"And we shall begin our activity classes. Join your teams, please, youthful fledglings."

Swiftly, I darted out of Nara's sight and hopped onto Tenten's back as she dragged us over to our usual group. Deftly, Sakura picked a soccer ball out of the bin and began to juggle it with her feet, achieving a small smile from Sasuke (I'm guessing he taught her how to do that).

"Guys," I whispered.

Everyone turned towards me.

"Nara made me scream." I continued, trying to finish my coherent thoughts.

Tenten smirked, "We already know that, Ino-chan." She winked slyly.

I blushed furiously, "That is NOT what I meant."

Hinata blinked, her eyes conveying her understanding, "You mean, the spider incident?"

I nodded.

Neji rolled his shoulders, "What are you saying, Yamanaka? Is he invading your thoughts now?"

I blanched, "No, but he's invading my life."

And I shouldn't have said that. Really. Because at that instant, Gai-sensei galloped over to us, gripping a pine-apple boy by the shoulder.

He began, "Youthful students of Rookie Nine, please accept this young man as part of your group. He just transferred into this youthful school of youthful-ness and is in need of some helpful friends to guide him into the light of youth."

I scratched my head. I never understood what the fuck Gai ever said.

The boy's lips thinned, "Nara Shikamaru."

I flailed visibly as Maito Gai-sensei ran away, blowing on his whistle and doing whatever it was he needed to do.

Shikamaru gave me a look, "What's wrong with you?"

I stuttered, "Another…spider? You know. I think one just crawled on me." Which was partly true considering it felt like a million bugs were wiggling against my skin at the moment. Now I know how Shino felt.

He grunted, "Troublesome woman."

I gasped audibly as he walked away, heading towards the guys (Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Chouji, and Lee) while Sakura came over and grabbed my arm.

"What the fuck was that? Did you just flail?"

Tenten bombarded more questions, "Has he found out you were the one who raped him last night? Did he enjoy it? Did he break up with Temari?"

Hinata just twiddled her thumbs.

I groaned.

This day was not going the way I hoped.

And I don't think any of my other days were looking too good, either.

So long as Nara Shikamaru roamed the halls of Konohagakure High School, I had a feeling the rest of the year was going to be one hell of a roller-coaster ride.

Just what I needed.

I knew I should have dropped out of class today.

**. . . .**

**Um, yeah, sorry for the delayed chapter. But finals and ODP soccer clogged my imagination arteries. Heehee.**

**I'll be on college break soon, so I should be able to update. I hope.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, BTW. :DDD**

**--Atsune 3**


	3. HeadShot!

"Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino," Sasuke began, holding a soccer ball under his arm, "you two will be partnered up for the exercise and the warm-up itself."

I moaned while Sakura sent frantic glances towards Sasuke.

"But…um…Sasuke-kun!"

Her boyfriend turned to the left, where Sakura was, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket. He scowled.

"What?" He murmured, questioningly. Uh-oh. What if Uchiha thought Sakura wanted to be with Shikamaru? I didn't want to be the cause of a lover's spat!

"Sakura, it's fine." I whispered loud enough for her and Sasuke to hear. The pink-haired girl gave me a look before Sasuke grabbed her arm and dragged her off to a separate piece of the field to commence warm-up.

P.E. was divided into two different types of days, per se. There were cardio days and activity days; cardio vascular days I dreaded the most. On those certain times, the class was to be led in butt-busting work-outs, from the mile to fun runs. Luckily enough, the days I skipped always happened to be on those dates. As for activity classes, there were choices of three different sports you could partake in every new quarter—four quarters meant four activity sports. So, through-out the year, there were a total of twelve unique games to choose from, but you were only supposed to pick one every quarter.

This time the sport our gang decided upon was soccer. Relatively easy, so long as I was moving around when the teacher walked by our game. I had to do some work at least.

But as Sasuke and Sakura walked away, I remained stalk-still, not leaving my spot, only staring straight ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Shikamaru rolling his eyes before kicking a ball forward, somewhat near my pale legs. I bit my lip lightly.

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't recognize me._

It was a repeating mantra, singing itself inside my head as I flipped my lone bang over my eye.

"Oi, Yamanaka, let's go." His masculine voice intoned. My heart fluttered and my stomach dropped. I could remember the same voice, moaning above me, groaning and whispering in the night air of his room, his open window causing the wind to slip through-out his dorm, the curtains flapping in rhythm with the rush of air. I shivered.

Slowly, I ambled to Shikamaru, my sky-blue eyes turned to the ground. I stood next to him, nearly tripping over my words as I spoke to him, my voice squeaking and cracking.

"Um, Nara-san, what do…um…do…um….you want me to….uh…do?" Fuck, I sounded like some timid fan-girl asking their long-time crush out. I wonder if he noticed it too.

He gazed at me, scrutinizing my figure, as though trying to grasp at some sort of revelation. I shrunk.

Gruffly, he replied, "We'll stretch for right now."

Now, I didn't want to sound like a nerd, but then again, when he said to stretch, he meant he wanted to talk. If we were to pass, we would be too far away from each other. And I really didn't want to have a conversation with a man I fucked in a drunken stupor (not to mention a _not single_ guy!).

"Nara-san, Gai-sensei has always said if you stretch cold muscles, you are at risk of pulling them and I really do not want a pulled muscle, so I suggest we each take a lap separately and then join in some passing drills and then juggle individually and then stretch at the end of class in the locker room." And then never pass each other in the halls, never share the same classes, and never talk to each other, and never mention this incident again. Did I mention we should probably NEVER talk to each other? Ever again? Like, for all eternity?

His face contorted into puzzlement and antagonism and I flinched somewhat.

"Ino."

I gulped, "Oh, you know my name? Haha, that's funny because I know your name too, but only because Gai-sensei told us who you were, not because I know you personally; I mean, I just met you and stuff and we're nowhere near the level of love Sasuke and Sakura share, so you can get that idea out of your head because I have never met you ever, and I am meeting you for the first time in my life this very moment…" Oh yeah, rambling never leads to suspicion. Never!

"Ugh, troublesome."

That bitch! Who did he think he was? Calling me troublesome? I have not done one _troublesome_ thing to hi—

_Oh yeah, I kinda slept with him. And he's dating Temari. And that probably means they will break up if she finds out._

A small voice echoed in my head, echoing after the first one.

_But if they break up, you can have sex with Shikamaru all the time; at parties, at school, in closets—_

A shudder ripped through my body.

_If Temari doesn't kill you first…_

I squinted and twitched.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, commanding me, "Sit and stretch." Sit and talk. It was so obvious he wanted to get this predicament off his chest.

I huffed and plopped to the ground, sitting in a butterfly pose, pushing the soles of my shoes together as I bent my knees and pulled them in closer to my body. He sat down across from me, casually crossing his legs.

_Stretch my ass. What the fuck was he doing? Exercising his butt muscles?_

"You know," he started, and I cringed, "I see right through you."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I was so screwed. I had to play it smooth. Act normal. Don't sputter. Make it flow, like a river, Yamanaka. You can do this. You are the wall. Nothing slips past you and your cemented layers of tough-ness. Nothing—

"PERVERT!"

_SLAP!_

Oh, fuck my life and instincts and self-forming plans and thinking smartly, then reacting blindly. I was a genius, which was totally serious business. (No, really, I called him a _**pervert?! **_What the _**fuck **_was wrong with me?!)

Apparently Nara was just as confused at my actions as I was and blinked slowly before raising his hand to touch the red imprint on his cheek.

I looked away and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Sakura gaping, Tenten laughing, and Hinata pressing a hand to her open mouth. I died a little inside.

"What the hell was that?"

I stammered, "Um, well, I'm wearing a white shirt and you said, 'see and through,' and I thought, oh, um…oh my _gawd_, he can see through me! And then, uhm, I got angry because I thought you were staring at….well, those things around that area, namely the boobie vicinity, which means you were gawking at me chest because it was see through—"

"What?"

I groaned inwardly again, for the second time that day, and replied, "You were doing—"

He shook his head. "No, don't answer that. It was more rhetorical than anything. I was simply questioning your brain capacity."

THAT WAS IT. I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT. SERIOUSLY.

I growled, "How so?!"

He smirked maliciously, "Your jacket, which is green and _not _see through, is completely covering the offending clothing you are implying." He snorted. "Besides, my former comment was not mentioning how I could _see through your fucking clothes_, but your plot-hole. Your mistake."

I had the sudden urge to turn invisible or melt into the floor or be kicked in the head or whisked away by Gai-sensei; anything but be verbally assaulted by some smart-mouthed pine-apple.

"What mistake?" I was heading into dangerous territory now. He probably knew all about it.

Shikamaru fixed me with a hard stare and I returned it with an ominous glow surrounding my enraged figure.

I had always been an optimist, seeing the outcome of every situation as a happy one. The glass was always half-full from my view, my stand-point never changing in the passing years. It all began the day I met Sakura, the pink-haired, angelic, apple-green eyed best friend of mine.

**. . . .**

It was a dismal and dull day, the rain pleating down hard on the sopping grass and on a poor little girl—Sakura Haruno. Her bruised skin was bleeding from the various abrasions adorning her soft, porcelain skin; who would have guessed that children at the age of _five_ could be so merciless (and the beatings were too realistic, it was ridiculous).

I had been playing in the sleet—my father and I had been in a big fight over something I don't remember and I had run away from home—slipping and falling on my pale knees, crying when a particularly large scrape carved itself onto my tibia. I hiccupped and stutter-stepped forward, rolling down the grassy hill, rain splashing my face and water running through my wind-swept clothes. I was cold, my childish mind responded as my body shivered. But as I gently pushed myself up, I spotted her. Pink hair blowing haphazardly over her dead eyes, mouth opened slightly, cuts and bruises marring her epidermis. And a long, weeping gash across her wide forehead—it was bleeding profusely and in the near future, it received stitches.

I stumbled over to her, yelling over the thundering storm, "Who are you and why are you here?"

She looked up with wide eyes and crossed her frail arms over her head, cringing away and biting her lip. As though she was anticipating a blow to her crown. As I remembered the situation now, it made me disgusted that those fucking brats managed to scare the living shit out of some small girl so much that said girl was afraid of everyone.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I had said in a weak voice, almost snorting.

She eyed me carefully before replying in a tiny, meek tone, "I'm Haruno Sakura…some girls dragged me away from Sasuke-kun and Naruto and Mikoto-chan without being seen…" She trailed off, "I don't think anyone wants to come look for _me."_

She had said the word with such malice, you wouldn't have guessed she had been talking about herself—no one could have hated themselves so much, right? Yet her words were covered in such disgust. It was shocking.

"Me and daddy got in a fight, so I ran away." I had said proudly, when in fact, I was missing home with every passing second. The roar of the thunder and the wind picked up.

"Wow!"

I shook my head, "You want to wait with each other until someone comes looking for us?"

Shyly, Sakura flinched and nodded. "I don't think anyone wants to look for me, uh…"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino-chan."

"Why wouldn't anyone come look for you?"

Sakura shut her eyes tight and I could tell, even with the rain water washing down her face, that she was, indeed, crying. "All the other girls say I don't deserve Sasuke-kun or my handsome daddy or my loving mommy. My forehead is too big and I'm too ugly. No one cares if I go missing."

I had narrowed my eyes. "You only believe those stupid things because some dumb chicks told you that? Sakura-chan, you're silly. I'm sure your family cares for you and I bet you they will show up any minute!" I had no idea why I was encouraging her so much. I hadn't understood why I was helping this pink-haired girl with the tiny voice. It was as though I had ESP or something and I could just tell; this Haruno Sakura was going to be there for me when I had my ass up in the air. She was going to my best friend through thick and thin. And it was true.

She had smiled. Bright and big and prettily. Her teeth glistened and brightened the clouds and the grey and soon enough the sun was shining, the rain dissipating when Sakura flashed her grin.

And that's when my five year old mind concluded—

I was crying about a scrape on my knee.

_Sakura was bruised and cut and had lacerations littering her body, gushing blood._

I was complaining about a fight with my dad.

_Sakura was being bullied by girls twice her size and ridiculed and beaten._

I always saw the bad things in life.

_Yet Sakura's tired smile brightened the (my) day._

I was crying, complaining, and spurning.

Sakura didn't cry, didn't complain, and didn't spurn. She ignored it all. And with a small smile showed me how life was meant to be lived.

I had no idea how long we sat there in the after-mass of the storm, but eventually they found us. We were rescued by our families.

After that fateful meeting, though, we began this rivalry that settled itself out in the end, but it was for the best.

From that day on, I looked at the glass half-full, never half-empty.

**. . . .**

Shikamaru retorted quietly, "You know what it is."

I hissed, "No, I'm afraid I don't. Care to elaborate?"

Nara heaved a breath, rubbing his forehead. "Last night…I was completely drunk. I didn't mean what I did."

My mind lapsed, spiraling downward. What was I supposed to expect? An apologetic monologue explaining his reasons as to why he fucked me? This shouldn't have mattered to me. I had slept with countless guys, so why was this Nara Shikamaru ruining my moments of lust?

"No kidding." I muttered, turning my head to the side, not looking at the brown haired man across from me. "Is that all you wanted? It was obvious we were both drunk. Why bother bringing it up?" I pressed on, wanting to finish this silly argument.

Shikamaru stayed silent for a few minutes before murmuring, "I don't want Temari to find out."

I snorted. "You're not the only one. She'll break up with you, but she will _murder_ me." I tried to lift the mood, but I was failing miserably.

He clucked his tongue slightly, thinking. "Troublesome women."

I laughed bitterly. "If you don't mind me asking; what were you doing at that party in the first place? It was hosted by Jiraiya, of all people."

Jiraiya was an old perverted man who held ties with our current principal, Tsunade. An old love affair, as Tenten and I would dub it. He was seen around our school and was pretty popular with the students and usually gave seniors and juniors invitations to his many "sexy parties." He was a lecher, but he knew how to throw a god-damn good party.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Temari dragged me and she ended up running off somewhere." He grunted, "She was tipsy and it was obvious—she had tied a red ribbon from her hair around my wrist and told me it was so _"she wouldn't lose me." _A tracker of sorts."

A red ribbon…

That was vague, but I could have sworn I remembered something like that.

_(…hot breath caressed her bare neck and she moaned breathily, her heart pounding raucously against her chest. His hand slid lower and lower and gently rested itself atop her frail wrist. Under half-lidded eyes, she could spot a faint scarlet cloth entrapping her arm and through her overwhelmed feelings and haze, she could feel the silk brush her hand and cool her warm skin. Blearily, her blue eyes wandered over to look at his drunken face. He leaned forward, chest gliding over her own breasts and lips pressed roughly on her mouth._

"_You're my prisoner." He spoke against her as he tied the ribbon tighter around her wrists…)_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto's voice boomed and resounded, startling everyone.

I spun around and the scene made me want to go on an angry rampage.

Sakura was clutching the back of her head with a great force, her body leaning on her knees as she fell forward, her elbows bracing her weight. A soccer ball was located off to the side of her writhing form and even from where I was standing, I could see the swell of the bump that had formed from the top of her head. I noticed a group of seniors crossing their arms over their chest as they sniffed indignantly whilst a red-head pushed her glasses further up her nose.

Karin.

I clenched my fists as they shook uncontrollably.

Karin was a fan-girl. A chaotic, over-obsessed, diabolical, uncouth, boorish fan-girl. She absolutely adored torturing Sakura, though—considering my pink-haired friend was dating Karin's object of affection, Uchiha Sasuke. She had repeatedly hurt my friends, Sakura and Hinata and Tenten alike, for her growing need to feel bigger although she was an inferior being and nothing but a small spec on everyone's radar.

I marched over to Sakura just in time to see Sasuke sprinting as fast as possible to get to Sakura's prone body. As a side note, Shikamaru had followed me and grouped around my best friend as our gang circled around her, asking her questions of—_"what happened?" "are you okay?" "who did this?"_

Sasuke knelt down and gripped Sakura's wrists in each of his large hands, gently prying them off her injured head. Sakura moaned and struggled against his hold, apparently the urge to hold her head being an effort to keep the pain subsiding. Sasuke didn't budge.

"Sakura, what happened?" His voice was cold and laced with a tinge of concern, but it was barely noticeable. Carefully, his right hand shifted so that it landed in her pink hair, rubbing softly and assessing her current health. When his hand brushed by a swollen lump, Sakura groaned and cringed and leaned into Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke-kun…it hurts."

That was his spoken cue and the Uchiha lifted Sakura off the ground bridal style, making sure her head was resting at an angle on his shoulder so that it didn't disturb her injured self.

Gai hurriedly pushed passed students as he made his way to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, please, tell me what happened." He spoke, his shiny teeth not showing due to the frown on his square face.

Sasuke shook his head, "I can't. I don't know myself."

Gai swallowed, "It would be best to take her to the nurse's office…that bump looks like the start of a very severe concussion."

I saw Sasuke's grip on Sakura tighten and watched him grind his teeth, contemplating over his thoughts.

I spoke, "I think I know what happened!"

By now, every student in the period was crowding around us.

I pointed to the guilty soccer ball that had been sitting next to Sakura's crouched figure, "Someone kicked that into her head, or at least threw it, you know? And I could've sworn," I turned to Karin, "I saw you acting all high and mighty, considering you were standing next to the crate full of soccer equipment!"

Tenten rounded on the red-head, "You were the one that hurt my best friend, you bit—"

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm and dragged her away from Karin. The female brunette blushed slightly, whether from anger or Neji's hand on her arm, I never knew. Naruto glared, his tattooed cheeks frowning.

Shino, Chouji, and Kiba were huddled near Naruto, holding him back, trying to prevent the blonde from throwing a few punches. Hinata gulped and padded over to me, holding my arm in an assuring way. Although it was more like she was assuring herself rather than assuring me.

And Lee was crying out, "Sakura-san! My beautiful flower of youth, whatever has happened to you?! Your youthful spirit has been prematurely dissolved by an innocent soccer ball! Oh woe—" He was silenced when Sakura whimpered and shifted in Sasuke's arms and buried her head further in his chest, blocking out the offending noise that was Lee's fiery confession.

Sasuke growled low in his throat before gliding through the crowds of kids, purposely ignoring Karin's resentful shouts of protests that she was not the culprit. He cared for Sakura's health more than exacting revenge against an obsessed fan-girl.

No, no, no. Exacting revenge against an indignant red-head? _That_ was our job.

**. . . .**

**Whoo! Glad I finally got this chapter typed out. :DDD**

**And no, the whole thing with Sakura getting a concussion and Karin and everything is very relevant to the plot. In other words, it was not another way to try and incorporate my OTP SasuSaku. Nope. All of it is connected and pertinent. Kay??? (:**

**And as a final note, the parts where Ino is comparing herself to Sakura is exactly that—Sakura does **_**not**_** have the perfect life. It is Ino proclaiming that because she is jealous of Sakura. She just hasn't realized it. Yet. (secret!) Tata for now! C:**

**--Atsune 3**


	4. Reality Check

**I just want to make something clear; I don't hate Karin. It's just I am trying to keep Ino in check and honestly, I think she would totally say something like that about Karin. But seriously, I love Karin and all, just not with Sasuke. (:**

**AND! Karin isn't a bad guy in this story and I will tell you this much—she did NOT kick the ball into Sakura's head nor is she jealous of her anymore, etc. Ino just has a mean way of describing people. xD**

**Moving on~!**

**. . . .**

**TEMARI'S POV.**

I sat at the tiny desk, clicking my French manicured nails together, trying to ease the boredom that was slowly engulfing my mind. The nurse had left the room to go clear some documents and run to the little girl's room while I was stuck here with absolutely nothing to do. I sighed. I whole-heartedly regretted choosing "nurse's aide" for my special elective. What a waste of time. I sat in a chair and did paperwork, while the nurse found some ridiculous excuse to run out of the room to avoid more labor. Whenever there was a patient, Reiko (who was the actual nurse) would direct them to the bed and asked what was wrong and all of that easy stuff. _I_ was the one that had to clean up any vomit, bedpans, blood, sweat—_everything_. It was just plain awful.

My musings were cut short when an insufferable knocking sounded in my ears and I tried to ignore it until I realized it was someone at the nurse's door. Quickly, I got up and jogged over to the entrance and slid the screen open, only to be pushed backwards, quite roughly. As I turned around, I glared at the back of a tall young man, whose stark black hair stuck up with bold spikes. His muscular and lean body was hunched over the frame of a smaller girl, whose pink hair was splayed all over the pillows beneath her bleeding head. I gasped.

"What happened to her?" I asked the lanky man.

He didn't take his eyes off of her unconscious form as he absent-mindedly placed a hand on her pale cheek. "She got hit in the back of the head."

My eyebrows rose. "With what? A metal bat?"

His dark eyes gave me an icy glance. Apparently he didn't like my dry humor.

"A ball. At least, that's what's been believed." He spoke, his eyes casting back over to the pink-haired woman.

I shook my head. "No, no, no. A ball could not have done that much damage unless it was made of rock. The nurse should be able to decipher what actually hit her."

I walked back to the desk at the edge of the room, skimming through the documents and files of all the school's students' names.

"In the meantime, why don't you tell me her name and which class she is from?"

He gave a curt nod, pulling a metal chair closer to him with a long arm before sitting in it, his right hand immediately pulling the young woman's hand into his grasp. "Haruno Sakura, class 2B."

I jotted the name and number on a notepad and bit my lip. Haruno Sakura. Why did that name ring a bell? Instead, I asked another question, "And you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, class 2B."

My eyes widened. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, the two third years!

_I knew it_, I thought, my hand gripping my pencil tightly, _Haruno Sakura is best friends with Yamanaka Ino!_

My initial reaction to hearing her name was a faint realization of _something_. Sakura Haruno gave me a vague idea. I just couldn't pinpoint my idea if she really was _the _Sakura I was thinking about. Until Uchiha Sasuke spoke. Uchiha Sasuke. I only knew one Sakura who was dating an Uchiha Sasuke. And that one girl was best friends with that blonde haired idiot!

Sighing, I dropped the pad of paper onto the table and placed the pencil inside a little container on the far right side of the desk. "Well, Uchiha-san, I suggest you go find the nurse. She is most likely in the document room across from the teacher's conference room."

Sasuke glared at me, his grip on Sakura's hand not lessening. "Why should I leave her?" He swallowed thickly, "Why can't you go bring the nurse here?"

I shook my head, "Uchiha-san, I understand what you are getting at and honestly, it's rather cute."

He snorted and glared even harder, the tips of his ears turning pink. I repressed a laugh; only because I knew I would do the same thing in his position if the person unconscious on the bed was my Shika-kun.

I continued, "But I was taught basic health and I believe it would be safer if I were here to watch over her, lest she become unstable in her condition." I smirked.

Sasuke grunted and stood up slowly, gently placing Sakura's hand atop of the bed. Pushing the chair back, the Uchiha turned away and sauntered over to the door, grasping the handle and sliding it open. He took a step passed the barrier before closing it calmly. Calmly, that is, until I heard rough footsteps outside, signaling the Uchiha had started running in the direction of the nurse's document room.

I smiled slightly, thinking of Shikamaru. My perfect boyfriend. I sighed dreamily, trying to ignore a very important fact. Shikamaru hadn't called me since Jiraiya's party had ended. Although it really was my fault, leaving him all alone in the middle of the dance floor while I ran away to get some alcohol. I licked my lips, remembering the way my drunken mind tied my hair ribbon onto Shika-kun. Now that I thought back to it, I nearly laughed at my sheer tipsy-ness.

Clucking my tongue, a habit I had picked up from my boyfriend, I strolled towards Sakura's unconscious form, placing my hand on her wrist, checking her pulse. I nodded to myself, relieved, when her heartbeat wasn't too erratic or too slow. Gliding my fingers to the top of her head, I assessed where the blood was falling from and if the general bump was in a dangerous location. I bit my lip when I touched her head on the backside, feeling a rather large and swollen lump. Bringing my hand towards my eyes to inspect it, I grimaced when traces of blood trailed down my tanned fingers, the red liquid feeling warm against my skin. Tiredly, I pulled a tissue from the container on the nightstand next to Sakura's bed and began wiping the fluid from my hand.

A loud groan resounded through-out the room. I glanced at Sakura and noticed her apple-green eyes were squinted. She was awake. Grabbing the chair behind me, I sat down quickly, waiting for Sakura to open her eyes completely. Seconds later, her pink-haired head was trying in vain to lift itself from her blood-stained pillow and I gently placed my now sterile hand upon her clavicle and pushed her down slowly. She gave me a strained glance, but settled back down onto the bed.

I spoke, "Hi, Miss Haruno," I smiled tenderly, "how are you feeling?"

She licked her chapped lips before answering me in a raspy voice, "Horrible."

I laughed lightly, chortling, "Are you feeling dizzy?"

She coughed slightly, "Yeah. My head is spinning."

I gave a meek eyebrow raise, "I would think so. You have a gigantic contusion."

She groaned.

Kindly, I pressed on, "What would you say your pain level is? On a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst."

Sakura swallowed, "Um," her voice was becoming quiet and tired, "like, an eight, I guess."

I sucked in a breath of air, "Do you remember who you are? Tell me some facts."

She nodded very, very slightly, and I could tell the pain was affecting her, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I am seventeen years old. I am part of Class 2B, and my homeroom teacher is Hatake Kakashi. My mother is a surgeon and my daddy is a company manager. My best friends are Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, and Yamanaka Ino. My boyfriend is Uchiha Sasuke."

I unconsciously clenched my fist at the name of Yamanaka Ino, but brushed it off. Rivalry was not important when Sakura was in need of medical treatment. I asked, "Anything else? Who are Uchiha-san's friends?"

She sighed, "Can I have some pain-killers first?"

I rolled my eyes, but complied. I took an extra IV bag and hooked it onto the metal stand before taking the needle and threading it into the dripper. Carefully, I searched for Haruno's vein and when I found it, stuck the spine into her pale skin. I have to give Sakura some credit; she didn't cry out and only allowed a brief flash of pain crumple her facial features.

I informed her, "You should start to feel—"

"Like my head is swimming, like my head is rising, etc. Yeah, I know. My mom's a surgeon and she plans for me to take over the family clinic." She laughed doggedly.

I grinned. "Anyway, Uchiha-san's friends?" It was really stupid to ask when it was obvious Sakura didn't have any case of amnesia, but I always thought—safer than sorry. I began taping the needle in place, softly pressing the transparent tape on her skin.

"Sasuke-kun's friends," her eyebrows scrunched and her eyes showed confusion (I guess the drugs were fast-acting), "Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, and Rock Lee."

I nodded, settling back into my chair.

"Oh!! And that new guy…um."

New guy? I narrowed my eyes.

"Uhhh…Nara Shikamaraca. Or something."

I heaved a breath, my anger subsiding. I shouldn't care who Shikamaru hangs out with or who his other friends were to him. It didn't matter if he started hanging out with Yamanaka's group; there was no way he would cheat on me, especially with her. My eyes scanned over Sakura's head again when I saw _it_.

My red ribbon. I knew it was mine; there was no doubt about it. I had recognized the silk fabric and the intricate black spiral design laced into the material. My father had bought the ribbon set for me when he went away on a business trip three years ago. They were beautiful and I wore them all the time. How in the _hell_ did _Haruno Sakura_ come into possession of my ribbon? Especially when I had only lent one out and that was to Nara Shikamaru.

Carefully, I leaned forward and gently pulled the ribbon out of the mess of pink hair. She blinked blearily when I dangled the fabric in front of her face.

"Where did you get this ribbon?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue, as though in concentration, while cocking her head to the side. I watched as her green eyes widened as realization struck her.

"Ino-chan gave me that!" Her eyes narrowed, "Give it back!"

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino?! She gave this to you?!"

Sakura licked her lips, "Duh."

I glowered. "How? When? WHY?!"

Sakura rested her head back down onto the pillow, "She said it would match the school uniform and handed it to me this morning in my house because she said it would clash with her hair or something."

I gripped the ribbon tightly, my knuckles turning a stark white before I swiftly ran towards the door. I was about to open it too until it slid and I bolted straight out, passing the nurse and Sasuke. Reiko turned around to call out my name,

"Temari-san! Where are you going? Temari-san!"

But her pleas fell onto deaf ears.

I was on a mission.

"Nara Shikamaru," I growled, "you have some explaining to do."

**. . . .**

**Ino's POV**

I bit my lip, waiting for any news on Sakura. Luckily, Gai-sensei had spoken to the principal of our school and requested that the friends and witnesses of Haruno Sakura could be excused from the following classes. The principal agreed, but said students were to wait in the multi-purpose room. Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto were sitting on the announcement stage closest to the back door. Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Chouji were talking quietly while leaning against the wall near the water fountain. Shikamaru was conversing with some nerdy looking kid about the game _shogi _or _go _or whatever.

As for me?

I was slouched against the far corner of the room, somewhat shielded by the bleachers of the stage. I thought I was perfectly concealed until a feminine shadow loomed over my scrunched figure.

"What are you hiding from, Yamanaka?"

I glanced up and saw red hair, black glasses, and a bemused face. Karin.

"Karin, you're lucky that I am too lazy to get up right—"

"I did NOT chuck some fucking ball at Sakura."

"—now…wait, what?!"

She huffed, crossing her arms, "You heard me. Why would I feel the need to throw a ball at Sakura's head?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you hate Sakura?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would I hate her?"

I growled and shook my head, "You like Sasuke, Sakura is dating Sasuke, thus you are angry at Sakura because you can't have the duck-butt Uchiha!"

Karin snorted. She fucking _snorted_. And her reply, "I gave up on Sasuke two years ago. It was pretty obvious that they weren't going to break up even after all the dumb shit I pulled on Sakura and her friends."

My blue eyes widened and I gaped.

Karin assessed my expression and continued, "Yeah. Let's see, after my last plan to break up Uchiha and Haruno failed considerably, I surrendered. Well, I didn't really have that much of war going on, I would say, so I didn't technically surrender. I merely stopped."

I still had the same visage.

"Anyways, I confronted Sakura. I apologized, she smiled, and we hugged. No hard feelings. What I had for Sasuke was a crush. I wasn't in love. Sakura did and still does love him. I never made any advances on Sasuke and I am sure he wouldn't have even allowed me through his stupid ego-filled bubble."

My stupor wore off slightly and I got a few words in, "Never made any advances?" I grunted.

Karin shrugged, "Okay, well, maybe I did. Only once, though. Because when I tried to hug his arm, he gave me this really scary glare and pushed me off of him. So I didn't try to approach him after that and instead went for the mental aspect. If I attacked Sakura enough, she would get tired of it and tell Sasuke she couldn't be with him anymore because she couldn't take the abuse. Or something."

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah, no kidding."

She glared at me, "Shut up. But Sasuke and Sakura have been going for three years now, so it's good I stopped. Besides…"

I cocked my head, wondering why she trailed off. "Hm?"

"If I hadn't stopped myself, I would have never found…"

I twitched, slightly. Who is she talking about?

"…Suigetsu."

I sputtered, "Suigetsu?! The trouble-maker?! The REBEL? The guy with the sharp teeth and deep eyes and his bloody fists of fury—"

"I get it!" Karin snapped, "His reputation isn't very…um…you know. But I met him about a week after I stopped bugging Haruno."

"And?"

"Apparently, Suigetsu was friends with Sasuke in middle school. He told me that Sasuke hadn't kissed a girl, hugged a girl, or smiled at a girl. He told me he used to watch Sasuke and Sakura interact with each other and Suigetsu realized something: Uchiha Sasuke loved Haruno Sakura and had been in love with her for a looong time. Of course, I thought he was being an asshole and was just trying to rub the loss in my face, so I told him to shove it. But it turns out; he was trying to cheer me up. He wanted me to not feel bad just because Uchiha Sasuke didn't like me. Because Uchiha Sasuke avoided everyone."

I nodded. Growing up, Sasuke never went out with any girl. He never kissed a girl. He never hugged a girl. Everything Karin had said. Well, the truth was he didn't hug or kiss any girl unless she was Haruno Sakura. He rarely smiled at all, so that was a given. He barely talked to random girls, but he did speak to me, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

Sakura went out with a couple boys in middle school, but the relationships lasted a month, tops. It was a better record than Tenten's though. But Sasuke was always a little jealous of Sakura's boyfriends. I don't know why, considering she never made out with them or something like that. Kisses on the cheek, innocent hugs, and that was it. Sakura was normally the one to break up with them because she never really liked them. She told me herself; she always loved Uchiha Sasuke.

"But eventually, after Suigetsu told me that, I forgot about the Uchiha. I fell in love with Suigetsu. I knew it was love, of course because what I felt for Sasuke was simple. Not the intricate feeling I got when I am around Suigetsu, you know?"

I nodded again. My voice was tired for some reason.

Karin was now looking at me like I had grown two heads. "Why are you crying?"

I gasped. I hadn't realized the traitorous tears sliding down my porcelain cheeks, the bittersweet water bubbling in my large eyes. Carefully, I raised my hand to gently prod the glistening tears with the pad of my finger. I cursed.

Looking up at Karin's softened glance, I answered, "Uh, I don't know. My allergies are acting up, I guess."

Karin cocked an eyebrow, "Just so you know, I am totally not buying that. Seriously, what the hell?"

Sighing, I told her, "Karin, I would tell you, it's just…"

"I'm not one of your best friends?"

My gaze turned somber. No, it wasn't that. I knew that much; simply because if Tenten, Hinata, or even Sakura asked the same question, I would have responded the same way. No.

I couldn't tell anyone why I was crying because _even I didn't know why I was crying._

I didn't know the reason.

But, I thought, it would be better to tell someone without a biased opinion about my 'chronic crying disease.' Yes, that's what I am going to call it now. I should become a doctor. Maybe a pharmacist…although a lawyer suited my strong-willed personality…

"Oi, Yamanaka."

Two fingers snapped in front of me and I blinked my eyes furiously, trying to refocus on Karin's figure.

I replied, "Fine, take a seat. I will tell you my symptoms." My voice was very-professional-like and business-y. I totally should become a lawyer/doctor/pharmacist.

Karin grunted and sat down across from me, cross-legged as she propped an elbow atop her knee as her chin rested in her hand. "What?"

"I have this problem, doc."

Karin snorted and played along, "Dear patient of mine, tell me in detail, what is this problem…?"

I continued, "Well, I'll start off with the first occurrence of my chronic crying disease."

She nodded.

"Earlier this day, during physical education—which, by the way, I am very sorry about the accusation and will explain your case to my friends and dear Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan and the staff of our school—Sakura was asking the guys of our gang a rather important question. She was a bit nervous, you see, and Sasuke noticed this. As though he were supporting her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and watched her intently, ready to 'catch her if she falls' sort of bit. And that's when it hit me."

My tongue poked out to wet my chapped lips.

"I felt unshed tears crowd my eyes. They almost spilled over, but I caught it before my friends noticed, you know? And I don't know why I almost cried. It was a mystery."

Karin stared at the carpeted floor for a few seconds before she glanced up at me. "Let's see…and just now, before you started crying again, we were talking about Sasuke and Sakura and their relationship."

I bit my lip.

Karin closed her eyes, relaxing her shoulders as she addressed me. "Ino. I have come to a conclusion."

I blurted out, "Do NOT tell me I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha and am jealous of Sakura Haruno!"

I didn't like Sasuke like that. I did like him as a friend, but never like…that way! But I couldn't think of anything else.

Karin rolled her red eyes and spoke, "Idiot, that's not it at all—"

I gasped. "Do NOT tell me I am in love with Sakura Haruno and am jealous of Sasuke Uchiha!"

Karin blinked, cautiously and exclaimed, "You're not serious, are you?"

"NO!" I bemoaned and flopped my neck, my arms splaying out on either side of my legs. I just didn't know what Karin's diagnosis was going to be.

Karin casted her eyes heavenward as though praying for my sanity.

I could just read the tombstone:

HERE LIES WHAT USED TO BE:

YAMANKA INO'S COMMON SENSE.

R.I.P.

Karin apparently thought the same. "Just so you know, I see a tombstone up above with your judgment written upon the slate."

I snorted and whined, "Say, doctor, let's finish this case of mystery diagnosis, yeah?"

Karin muttered, "It's your fault, moron."

I glared.

Karin cleared her throat, "My conclusion is that…"

I clenched my fists.

"…you are jealous."

What?!

"Jealous of what?" I blubbered.

Karin shrugged, "Of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship."

"How would you…"

She cut me off, "You want what they already have. A relationship. A loving partner. Not a one-night stand."

My eyes narrowed, "How do you know about my…uh…sleeping around?"

Karin laughed, "Ino, you've slept with one of my ex-boyfriends," and I just about apologized right there until she finished, "don't worry though; we were already broken up, he just came back to gloat in my face that he got laid."

I remained quiet.

"Ino, I think you are jealous because you want to be loved for _you_. Not your body." She smiled softly, "I think I will be nice today and say this: I hope you find someone who wants your mind and your love and not just your lustful body."

Her words were cryptic and a little vague, but I agreed with her logic.

I hope I find someone to love too.

**. . . .**

**Whew! Done. I think Karin's a little OOC, but I am tired of fanfictions where she is portrayed as a total bitch, you know? I understand her attitude and stuff, but yeah.**

**So Ino-chan gets a reality check. And you guys finally understand why I went into such detail when describing SasuSaku. Yay.**

**P.S., forgive any mistakes cuz I am tired and without a proof-reader today because I wrote this in my hotel room during one of my soccer tournaments. :D**


End file.
